deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sly Cooper vs Lara Croft
Season4Standard_20200104143310724.jpg Finale (49).jpg Intro Boomstick: ya know wiz when it comes to being a adventurer there are a reason they are one.. Wiz:to carry on their legacy of hunting down the most valubale items like Sly cooper the theif of the coopers Boomstick: and lara croft the raider of the crofts he wiz and im boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze thwir armor weapons and skills to seee who would win a death battle Sly Wiz: as a young raccoon sly cooper waa ready and training to become a theif and trained by his father connor cooper Boomstick: not by stealing trash like any racoon dows no to follow his fathee footsteps and be like him.. i always wanted ro be like my old man.. Wiz: but then a gang known as the fiendish five appear to the cooper place and cooper tried to to defend his family but he failed to do so Boomstick: aw man that sucks Wiz: latwe on je would have to go to a orphanage and met some new friends Bentley and Murray Boomstick: and during his thievery one one officer wantvto atop him hwr name was carmelita fox.. ahe actually kinda hot.. weird and he lostvin time . And what happen next you ask? Well they stop making the game for some reason! Wiz: basically.a huge cliffhanger anyways sly has many arsenal he use to hrlp him kn his adventures such as his cane he use to spin attack and could savsge beating somone and use s hook for going high things Boomstick: or use his bombs his hat mine yeah the thibg he he wears kn his head is an mine who knew clothing could be a dangerous weapon not me and has a smoke bomb that usaaly help him in heists Wiz: orhe uses a flash bomb that it like a flashbang obviously Boomstick: heh you said bang Wiz : sighs and rolled his eyes* moving on he had some incredible feats like he can dodge automatic fire and had outsped carmelita Boomstick: he fell from a buidling which was 150 and walked off like a badass and survjved from being floped on by a freaking walrus Wiz: walrus weigh a avwrage 1,400 lbs he is very fitting and is dutable in battle in many situations Boomstick:my god he survived Penelope mech falling on him wtf he like have some toon force? Wiz: no he may be impressive but he still has flaws like prefer stealth over combat and is a theif not a fighter almost Boomstick: he prefer to have most of his team help him but hwre you dont get help oh ans he cant swim Wiz: but he stil truly is s grest thief Sly:Ah, well, that's where you're wrong the Thievius Raccoonus doesn't create great thieves, it takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus! Lara Wiz: lara croft the daughter of famous archeologist lord croft who hopi g to carry on her father legacy Boomstick: yeah she's like her dad ahe want to explore great journey until she was got crashed in aplane that killed her parents or shipwrecked on a isalnd like green arrow3.. diffrent timelines. Wiz: but whatwver what it is she still dwtermine to become a adventurer looking for valuable arifacts Boomstick: yeah like ahe has got akme gois weapons like her dual pistols heckler and koch usp match .45 and glock 17 assalut rifles Wiz: she uses combat shotgun submachine guns like dual ingram but hwr wwapon she likes to use often is the bow and arrow Boomstick: it really is like green arrow Wiz: a bit and she uses her axe and grappling hook Boomstick: she really durable like survived plane crahaes killed dinosaurs and survived a 250 foot fall down to a river Wiz:puahed a bloxk of the gewat pyramis and haa deatroyed a chopper with her axe Boomstick: holy shit that impressive! Wiz: and survived ton of damaged on a ialand and mannage to somehow to stay alive Boomstick:defeated the god queen of atlantis damn! Wiz: yes but ahe has flaws like having sonehqta of post traumatic stress disorder and mentally unhinged Boomstick: yeah and she ia still human aftwe all but still a badaas tomb raider Wiz: agreed Lara: *look at a book then theough the distance on a ship* im not going home Pre fight Wiz: aleight the combatant arw set lwt setlle this debate knce and for all Boomstick: its time for a death battle!!! Fight At Paris France catacombs * Lara croft waa looking around with a map hearing about a ancient artifact underneath the catackmbs and found a puzzle Lara: hmm She was lookig around and solved it and suddenly a theif dashes behind her and grab it and looked smugged , he was wearing a blue outfit and appwara to be a raccoon that thief was named sly cooper Lara croft got her dual pistols out and pinted at the raccon thief * you followed me? Sly : nah just a coincidense i found you hear and the artifact i needed thanka There was a rumble the catacombs were closing Sly: uh oh im out Lara ran aftwe him and shotting him as sly dodged them and junped theough the exit way and seem to be outside of Paris and seem to be some rocks and ruined rocks Lara : lpok at sly and sly look at lara then the artifact Fight! Lara croft was shooting sly but aly dodged them and through a a flash bomb at her lara took cover and blind her and sly jumped kick her to the a wall and then ran to get the artifact but lara swwep his leg and stomp on his heas ans grab it Sly: nope! Sly grab hwe foot and push her away and they exchanges hand to hand combat as sly swung his cane at her but lara duck and tackle him but then aly kiss hwe to loaoe her guard and kixk her okf then from afar lara grab hee bow and arrow out and shot sly in the leg Sly got it out and there a smoke bomb Lara was looking through the smoke with hwe arrown hwarf aly and shot a areow but he wanst there and she hearda a mine she ran and junoed away from it and landed ondd a edge of soemthing and git up with her combat rifle now and was shooting at sly as he appears he dodged them but then there was a barrel she shot it it exploded and sly got damage Lara,: well love ita ovwrnow *she grab hwe axe and was gonna nail it to his head but blpck it with his cane and he pushed hee away to the ground Carmelita fox appwars looking around damage places Sly stab hwe in the stomach and replies Now its over aays so sly cooper miss lara Sly cooper got it out and proceed to beat her with his cane and attach the hook aeound hee meck and pull and chraged it ip dor a apinning dahs attack and hee body waa aheedded in half and hwe body was in a pilw ans all over the place he cringed by the sight Sly: yikes *he said as he look for the artidact and carmelita was thwre pointing the gun at his face but then smirked Carmelita: come with me in peace ringtails Sly: i love to but not today * he kiased hee and took the artifact and flwd ans carmelita just stood there in confusion and blushing Ko Sly reunited with the cooper gang while lara body is left to rot of what left Results Boomstick: damn that waa brutal and messy.. ew Wiz: this was a good fight but sly had the the edge Boomstick: yeah sly had this he gas been so duravle like have been survived soo much and not so dmamaged whiel lara was damaged alot but sly survied peneople larage building mech Wiz: sly just had better equipment in the battle while lara didnt have much Boomstick: and durabulty sly has that lara was kinda screwed so she didn't HALF the time to be sly enough get the victory Wiz: the winner is sly cooper Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant